Right in Front of You
by josiebhawk
Summary: The wizarding world gets wind of what is going across the pond and the myths and legends lead them to send one of their own to help take on whatever is brewing. What will happen when the Avengers come to find a witch in their mists? How will she be able to help them when she had been sworn to keep her magic secret? Starts Pre-Avengers. ClintxOC / Only slight Harry Potter Crossover.


_**Author Note**: Thank you for joining me for my second story! This one is a little bit HP, but mostly Avengers. I thought I would put it out there to see what everyone thought. This would be the little bit HP but the rest will be Avengers. _

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or its affliates nor do I own the Avengers or MCU universe. This is just pure entertainment. _

* * *

**_Right in Front of You_**

**_Prologue_**

The hall leading to the conference chamber had been dimmed for the night, the wall sconces lowered to a faint glow. An emergency session had been called as news broke of yet another horrible being had threatened to take over once more. The peace that they had come to cherish, only lasting minutes in the grand scheme of life.

Andrea Morrison, avid scholar and investigator, was not a stranger to sessions such as this. They had become common place upon her membership to the Order of the Phoenix. She had been deemed the 'Mistress of the Library' for her dedication to research in and out in the field. She had been summoned just moments before by the Head of the Order, the message of urgency apparent.

Slipping into the chamber, she juggled all the paperwork and tomes in her arms as she took her place next to the Chief of Medicine. Hermione Granger had been her handler early into her recruitment process. The female witch had found herself akin to Andrea and their shared love of research bonding them into friendship.

"He requested material on a legend that may or may not be true," Andrea informed the woman as she placed her collection of literature and paperwork on the mahogany table in front of her. She quickly sorted everything into neat piles, adding to the mass of parchment, books, and assorted items already collecting on said table.

Hermione gave her friend a small smile, shaking her head as her friend who was normally cool and collected looked like a frazzled mess. The blond was young compared to the rest of the Order. She had only been recruited a few years prior but had risen through the ranks and was rewarded her own department after demonstrating an aptitude for research during some of her early missions.

"Were you able to find the legend that Harry requested?" Ron Weasley questioned as he walked behind the two women, taking his place to the right at the head of the table. He was the Chief of Staff and Second in Command.

Andrea sighed, "I think I have. I combed through every book, scroll, and parchment dedicated to this particular subject and I pulled everything that made any logical sense or ill-logical sense for that matter."

Ron grunted his approval, "We will need a copy of everything you are able to produce."

"Already done," Andrea leaned back in her chair, as she twisted her thick hair into a sloppy bun, "I am having Sadie and Evelyn deliver copies after the meeting is disbanded. Your secretary will have it on her desk tonight."

Ron nodded, "Aye."

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Hero of the Modern World, and Head of the Order of the Phoenix, walked into the chamber. He flicked his wand, the door closing behind him. His exhausted features apparent as he took his place next to Ron at the head of the oval table. They had been doing so well, maintaining peace and order with the wizarding world and beyond. The new threat of another dark evil had been a draining nightmare ever since it had been brought to his attention.

"Good evening everyone," He addressed his mail council. "Thank you for joining me at such a late hour. I wish this could have waited until the morning but the matter at hand can't wait."

The table hushed as Harry addressed the crowd further, "We were informed by our informants that there had been a breach in North America. It was a cosmic event like none other and from it, we have come to learn that the Americans have found a lost soldier from World War II. He was resuscitated from the icy waters. They have said he was asleep and survived merely from the serum he took to become their Super Soldier."

Harry stood up and walked around the counsel, images appearing in front of him, "I have spoken with the Director from an American agency called S.H.I.E.L.D and he has informed me that they have been conducting research on what they call the Tesseract, which was found not far from where Captain Rogers was located. Dr. Selvig has been studying the cube for some time and it has been emitting low energy gamma rays. Morrison has her theories on this cube." Harry turned to the Mistress of the Library. "She has done extensive research for me over the course of the last week and has come to the conclusion that this is cube is a doorway linking it to another realm."

Andrea nodded, confirming her findings, "I believe that we may be encountering extraterrestrial activity – on that side of the pond or over on our side. This is not just something that falls out of the sky with no explanation."

"With that being said, I believe we need to be prepared for the worst. While our magic is strong, I do not believe us alone will be able to prevent something from another realm. We will need to team up with the Americans to be able to stop whatever may be coming our way." Harry sighed. "I will need to be sending a member to liaison with SHIELD and work with them on stopping this from continuing further."

Andrea looked to Hermione and the woman had a grim look upon her face, mirroring the rest of the counsel. Slowly, The-Boy-Who-Lived, turned to face each member. "When it is decided who will be taking this liaison position, we will need only limited contact as we cannot risk the world from finding out about us. Only a few at SHIELD will be aware of our true status and we need to keep it that way. Please be prepared to meet within the hour to determine who will be leaving at first light."

-x-

Harry slumped down in his desk chair. He had never intended to allow any of his members to be apart of the American's struggles. Their struggle had always been separated. The American Ministry of Magic had requested to be a part of this, but Harry knew he had the best working with him. They had conquered Voldemort and countless other subsequent threats. Now they would have to send someone and cut almost complete contact off – maybe an update here or there. Who would be able to say when they would be able to do so?

How could he send someone off with a family? He knew there would be volunteers, but he couldn't live with himself if he sent one of them off and they never returned. Death was always a risk in their field but to send someone on a whim when he didn't even know if this was worth getting involved in was another matter altogether.

"Got a moment?"

Harry looked up and saw Andrea standing in his doorway. He waved her in, straightening in his seat. She took a seat across from him and cupped her hands in her lap. She was anxious, her tells showing as she crossed her leg and bounced her foot against the front of his desk.

"You understand that this me telling you and not requesting your permission," She started as she looked up at him. "It only makes sense to send me on this mission. I don't need the field experience to be able to liaison with SHIELD and I don't need to go home to a family. If something were to happen to me, you wouldn't have to worry about notifying anyone."

"You seem to think that it is necessary to throw this at me before I have considered my options," Harry leaned up in his chair.

"To be quite honest, I didn't want to throw this at you, but would you rather send Ron or Hermione there? Luna? Draco? Yourself? The Wizarding World needs you guys more than me."

Harry shook his head, "There is little doubt I would send certain members of the Order there as they would not work well with being a Muggle for all intents and purposes."

"After all my research and studying, I know for a fact that I would be the right person to do this. I know how to fight, albeit enough to get by, but more importantly, how to blend in." Andrea continued. "Look, I'm not looking for a raise or promotion. I just know, like you do, that I am the correct one for this mission."

Harry sat silent as he considered everything she stated. He knew she was the correct in her standings. She knew he would never be able to live with himself if he sent someone who didn't know what she did. She knew all of this and used it in her favor to be the one to take on this task.

"I have one question for you, before I even consider allowing you to do this," Harry stood up from his seat, placing both hands on his desk, leaning down to look at her. "Why do you so desperately want to be the one to chance fate? You are a dedicated professional here and in the field. Why would you abandon your post for some unknown evil?"

Andrea stood up, mirroring his position, "Because I will not watch the people I care about walk to their death!" She slammed her hands onto the desk. "I will not let you nor anyone else be the one to lose their life knowing damn well if should have been me. I know how to fight – with or without a wand. I know to make rational decisions when in the heat of the moment. I know how to mend injuries should anything happen. You send Ron, Draco or Neville and we might as well sign off on their funeral!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, anger flashing behind his wire rimmed glasses, "And you think you have the right to sacrifice yourself – to go off across the pond, to fight some unknown threat – on whim that this is where we need to stop some creeps from advancing and bring more carnage and destruction to our world?"

Andrea grimaced slightly. His anger stemming from a fear of the unknown, for her well-being. Standing by what she said, she stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "You know the decision has been made. Do not make this any harder than it must be. You know I am the right person to go there. You know that you don't want to forsake anyone else here. Why do you argue with me when you know this is the only way?"

Harry couldn't answer her. Not bothering to look at her as she walked out of his office, the door slamming as he sunk back into his chair. He was already making the arrangements in his head as to how and when he would send her off. There was no fighting it. She would leave and head to America, with limited or no contact with the Order and no backup or support. She would be their sole figure of representation to make sure that these mysterious theories never made it back to their world.

There had been multiple times that he had sent his people out into the world – knowing the risks. This was different. He didn't have all the details or know all of the circumstances surrounding this unknown threat. He didn't know if she would come back alive.

What if she was unsuccessful in the mission?

What is she was unable to stop whatever evil there was?

There was no stopping her though. She knew the risks. She knew the what ifs. She had studied everything without ceasing for the last week, holed up in her office inside the dark library. Slipping out of his desk chair, Harry walked over to the fireplace, studying the moving images resting on the mantle. His friends and family smiled and waved back at him.

He hated this part – putting people's lives in danger when it should be himself jeopardizing his own life. In the end, he knew there would be other option. She was the least likely to lose anything as she had reminded him earlier. She had no connections outside of the order. Her mother, the only family she had ever know, deceased and long gone. She had never taken a spouse and had no children. Should the unthinkable happen, she wouldn't have to worry about anyone but herself.

Moving to look at the portraits around him, he shook his head. He had commissioned artwork for all the members of the Order, both present and past members. It was a reminder of all of the people who dedicated themselves to the cause. He would take a curse or bullet for any of them. Andrea's portrait had taken on the same demeanor as the Mistress of the Library – glaring at him with her arms crossed. Apparently, she agreed with her living self.

"So it begins," Harry adjusted his robes, making his way back out of the office.

-x-

Just a little under an hour later, everyone had convened on the conference chamber once more. The room was eerily silent, no one daring to speak. Few were geared to volunteer – threats or the possibility were nothing new for some of them but the ultimate fact stood. This would be a mission where they would be going in blind.

Harry entered the chamber and found everyone in their unassigned seats. Andrea, next to Hermione. Her face held no emotion, the blank expression showing no information as to their private meeting a short while ago. She avoided his gaze as he took his place at the head of the table. She knew he would allow her to conduct this mission on her own. No matter if he sent someone else, he knew without a shadow of doubt that she was the best one for it.

Harry folded his hands in front of him, not bothering to sit down, "Before we begin, I want to say that everyone of you is valued and appreciated. This mission could almost entirely end in suicide. However, before anyone steps forward to volunteer, I have agreed to allow Morrison to travel to America and take this mission as her own."

The silent room erupted into chaos, protests immediately flying towards Andrea and Harry. Silencing the crowd, Harry raised his hand to halting the protests. "Before anyone decides that this is unnecessary or that Andrea is not the right witch for the mission, remember this: she knows everything – understands everything – more than any of us could. She has the best fighting chance at this – from living in America as a youth and having a muggle upbringing during times of crisis. She knows the ins and out of these legends. She and I both agree that it would be senseless to send one of you where there would be no guarantee of your return. She refuses to risk anyone besides herself."

Harry turned to Andrea, "You leave at first sunlight. The sooner you get there, the sooner we can stop this. I know that with the limited to know contact you won't be able to send updates, but I do expect a full report when you return."

Andrea nodded in agreement; her face still blank.

"SHIELD will be expecting your arrival and you are to meet with the Director, Nick Fury, upon your arrival. He has arranged accommodations in lieu of our assistance. He will be your direct superior on this mission, unless you are compromised, and your magic is revealed. In which means, you are ordered to cease and evacuate." Harry continued.

"Aye," the Mistress acquiesced to his instructions, no hesitation in her voice.

Harry turned to his Head of Intelligence, Draco Malfoy, "Draco, you are to accompany Morrison to the airport to ensure that nothing gets in the way of her departure. If there are any complications, I expect you to take care of them, "Harry ordered, his eyes narrowing slightly, "By any means necessary."

The former Death Eater bowed his head in acknowledgement. His silent pledge secured.

"Everyone is dismissed. We will meet back here in a weeks time to confirm Morrison's departure and discuss anything that may have developed." Harry ended the meeting. The crowd dispersed, sending their well wishes to the Mistress. She took her level, the level of solidarity from the members easing her fears about the mission at hand.

It was only when Harry was alone with Ron and Hermione in the chamber that he could bring himself to sit down. His best friends knew the odds. They knew the odds were far from in their favor and that it started to resemble the odds from the last war they had been in not so long ago. They also could see how he was struggling to allow her to go – to fight in a mission that may not allow her to come back home.

"Want to tell us what is going through your head?" Ron propped his feet on the table, linking them at the ankle. His chair tilted back slightly.

Harry blew a stream of air out, leaning his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling.

Hermione rested her hand on his shoulder, "You are making a decision necessary for the –"

"I didn't make any decision," Harry cut her off, "She made it before we even commenced the first meeting. I saw the glint in her eyes last night when she was going over everything she had found out up until that point. There was never a choice in the matter."

"You could have ordered her not to go," Ron countered, crossing his arms. "You do have that power."

"And send someone else – someone with no real muggle experience? Someone with no background in that area? Someone who could ultimately fail?" Harry lifted his head and turned to his best friend. "Did you want to go – risk your life and not know if you would come out alive? Did you want me to send Ginny or Luna? What about Draco? Neville? Hermione or myself? Who would have been the better choice?"

Ron scowled at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "How about not sending anyone? We don't even know if this is a credible lead! Information that came from some informant that Draco has on standby? This is a stupid mission that nothing is going to come from it!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Are you serious right now? The facts are there – legends or not!"

"Hogwash is what this is! This is ridiculous!" Ron stood up. "You mean to tell me that some evil may or may not come from another realm through a cube? That may want to take over this world as their own?"

"And that is why we need this mission! If what is said is true, we need someone there to protect our assets and keep our secrets safe!" Hermione joined the redhead, standing up from her seat.

Harry watched as his two closest friends battled it out. It didn't matter if they came to agree with him or not. The decision had been made. There would be no turning back. Hours were all they had before Andrea would be departing for America. Tired of their squabbling, Harry stood up, his chair flying away from him.

"Would you both stop? The decision is final, Ron. You don't have to like it but I must live with it. This is the best option we have – regardless if we are facing legends, myths, or even fairy tales. We support her and keep an ear out for any other information regarding any possible links. If nothing else comes of this than at least we could eliminate this idea from our concerns."

He didn't bother to wait for a response from either of them as he exited the chamber.

-x-

At dawn, Andrea and Draco stood just outside the entrance to Heathrow Airport. She looked at the blond man next to her and shot him a small smile. Silently, she grabbed her bag from his hand. He placed a hand on her arm, squeezing gently.

"May whatever God you believe in be on your side." Draco took a step back, allowing her to enter the already hectic space.

She looked back at him once after getting into line. She wasn't surprised to see him gone. She was officially on her own.

"Time to make the most of this," Andrea mumbled to herself as she was cleared to enter the terminal.

* * *

**Author Note**: Thank you again for joining me on this new story journey! I would love to know what you thought of it! I hope to get the next part up soon!

xox

Josie


End file.
